


The Seduction of Orville Wright

by cryptaniac



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptaniac/pseuds/cryptaniac
Summary: Magnum and Rick spend a night camping in the wilderness during boot camp. One thing leads to another and suddenly Rick isn't as straight as he thought he was.
Relationships: Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Kudos: 14





	The Seduction of Orville Wright

"Next up: Magnum and Wright! Grab your packs and get your lazy asses out of my camp!" 

Magnum, who had been staring off blankly into the distance, startled at the mention of his name. It took Rick elbowing him to bring him back to reality. Right. Boot Camp. Well at least it seemed like he would be spending the camping trip from hell with Rick. 

He had only met the other man two month prior, but he was a breath of fresh air among the good little soldiers Annapolis had already beat into submission. The three days of survival training wouldn't be a walk in the park but at least it meant that he didn't have to look at the greasy, red faces of his commanding officers anymore. 

The raging heterosexuality of this place was starting to give him hives. If he had to endure one more sexist comment about whatever poor lady his fellow soldiers claimed to have landed during their leave, he was going to punch something.

He was once again pulled out of his musings by Rick's voice. The other man was already carrying his pack and was shoving an identical one at the taller man: "Come on, Thomas! We gotta get out of here before the Sarge gets any more bright ideas! You really gotta stop zoning out like that, man."

Magnum smirked in lieu of answering and grabbed the kit with a muttered 'thanks'. He couldn't wait to get out of this place.

*

They had been walking for close to six hours when the first sparks of gold and red started to herald the sunset. Rick had suggested they stay close to Severn River, so water was taken care of, all they had to do was find a spot to set up camp. 

Upon rading their kits, they discovered that the Navy apparently deemed tents and mats too luxurious for their Sailors so they had to make do with their sleeping bags and whatever shelter the trees above them provided. Thomas once again wished he was still back in O'ahu where the prospect of sleeping under the stars might have been romantic. Of course they would send them out on a survival trip in fucking October, when the nights in Maryland were already starting to get icy cold. 

Rick seemed to agree with this assessment because he was cursing under his breath about the water freezing his fingers off as he fetched some for their dinner. At least he wasn't the only one anymore being done with the Navy's shit. A thought which was oddly comforting.

They went through the motions of setting up what little equipment was at their disposal before eating their dinner, consisting of bland rehydrated stew, in relative silence which was only broken up from time to time by their good-natured squabbling. 

It was only as they lay side by side in their sleeping bags, ready to get their 5 hours of Navy-regulated sleep, that they started talking. At first it was places they'd rather be right now, then they had a heated discussion about the best food to eat first during a leave until finally settling on idle tales from their lives before the Navy.

Which was why Magnum was completely blindsided when Rick suddenly followed up a story about his High School's varsity team with: "Did you know that it has been four fucking month since the last time I got laid?"

"I- sorry what?" was all Magnum's brain managed to come up with for a response. 

Rick ignored him and went on: "Like I'm a good looking guy right?" Magnum may have nodded a bit too enthusiastically at that, "Right. But these one or two days on the town they give us, that's just not enough time to meet anyone, you know? And with communal showers and frickin' dorm rooms, there is just not enough privacy for a guy to, ya know? Take care of business. I mean please don't take this the wrong way but honestly I'm so frustrated I wish I was a- a homosexual," the last part was almost a whisper, as if even mentioning the name was going to get him kicked out; Magnum smirked patiently, "so I could get off on base. I know that there are a couple of guys from our dorm hall hooking up. Lucky bastards."

Magnum waited for a few moments to see if there was more to Rick's sudden outburst before asking: "So how do you know, anyway?"

"Well, you know Michaels and Jefferson? They-"

"No, not about that. How do you know you're not into guys? Did you ever give it a try?"

This time it took a bit longer for Rick to reply. Magnum hoped he hadn't read the situation wrong, he didn't want to mess up his only friendship on base just because the guy's ass filled out his cargo pants nicely. Shit he should've kept his mouth shut, he-

"Why- why do you ask?" The words were whispered and not anything like the angry outburst he had almost expected, so Magnum decided to put all his cards in the open.

"I was just wondering, if I was going to do this," he leaned a bit closer and cupped the other man's cheek, brushing his thumb lightly over the chapped skin of his lips, "that probably wouldn't do anything for you, right? Since you're not into guys."

Rick didn't respond, but he didn't pull away either, going oddly still, as if he was afraid to startle Magnum into pulling his hand away. Interesting.

Magnum leaned closer still, never stopping the movement of his thumb against skin.

"I guess this wouldn't do anything for you either," he trailed off, replacing his hand with his own lips, hovering just so. Rick wasn't the only one who hadn't gotten any in way too long, just feeling the other man's hot breath against his own mouth sent shivers down his spine. He savoured the sensation for a moment or two before licking against the other man's lips. Rick opened up instinctively, still not daring to move. 

Their lips met and the shorter man let out a soft groan. The kiss was open mouthed an messy, tongues moving together as they fought to suppress the grunts escaping them from the sheer pleasure of it all. Magnum shrugged his sleeping bag off a bit further to press closer against the other man, who pulled him further in by his shirt. 

Just as Magnum was about to pull Rick's sleeping bag open however, he was shoved away.

"What the fuck are we doing? Fuck I mean we're not gay, we shouldn't, I mean-"

"I am actually. I mean I like both, if that makes any difference."

Magnum could feel the other man stare at him.

"Oh so you mean this just now- you weren't just, you know-"

"What?"

"Helping me out, since I talked your ear off about not getting any, you know."

Magnum looked straight ahead, trying to convey his exasperation to the darkness at large. He grabbed for the other man's wrist and shoved it against his straining erection, showing him just how much he had been enjoying their little make out session.

"I mean sure I'm a great guy but I'm no saint, Rick."

Rick let out a sharp burst of breath before rolling on top of him, shoving his mouth back against Magnum's. The taller man could feel that he wasn't the only one affected by their activities, the evidence was firmly pressed against his thigh and Magnum spared a brief moment of regret that the Navy didn't count lube among their survival pack essentials. Another time maybe.

Magnum pulled Rick in closer, finally getting his hands on that firm ass. He wriggled his fingers underneath the tight fabric of Rick's army issue pants and started kneading the soft flesh there. The other man leaned into the touch, but flinched when Magnum slid one finger between his cheeks.

"Shhh, I got you," he whispered against his lips as he started to rub circles against the tight ring of muscles. Rick shivered and moaned, their kiss dissolving into a hot mess of shared breath, lips barely touching. Magnum continued his movements and brought his other hand between them to rub against his partner's straining cock. Rick whined softly seeking more friction. 

"I want to suck your dick," Magnum breathed against Rick's swollen lips.

"Yeah. Fuck yes, please."

Magnum pulled his hand free and rolled them over. Leaning over the much smaller man, he luxuriated in the soft brush of their clothed erections against one another, as he gently rolled his hips. He leaned down to lick against Rick's lips, sucking the other man's tongue between his lips in promise. Rick mewled and writhed beneath him, hands sliding beneath his shirt, running them over any sliver of skin he could reach.

Magnum slid his open mouth over his partner's jaw, breath ghosting against stubble and the sensitive skin there, before moving down further until he was nosing against Rick's cock. The other man shuddered against him, mumbling soft encouragements, fingers sliding against regulation length hair. 

He opened his pants with a flick of his wrist and finally pulled him out. Rick shivered against the cold and Magnum peppered soothing kisses against his groin as he gently started to stroke his girth. 

"Fuck yeah- 's so good Thomas, fuck," Rick swore under his breath, obviously struggling to keep himself from fucking into Magnum's fist. 

"Mmmmh," the taller man sighed in return, before licking a long stripe against his pulsating cock, causing the other man to gasp out in surprise. Magnum just hummed, before sliding his lips wetly against the head, tasting pre-cum. He slid his tongue over it, tasting him and sliding a hand into his own pants to give himself a little relief. He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on. He always got off on providing his partners with pleasure almost as much as if he was the one being touched and Rick was so desperate for it. 

He tucked on the hands in his hair in permission, his jaw slack and waiting. Rick didn't even hesitate before fucking up into the warm heat around his cock. His movements were erratic, and fuck Magnum loved this. Loved giving up control and loved feeling the other man's strength below him, the firm shape of his thighs as they rocked against his head. 

Rick's movements grew slower, more languid and he idly rubbed his thumb against Magnum's spread lips. The taller man whined around him, now fucking his own fist in earnest. 

"Jesus Christ Thomas, I'm gonna, I'm-" he tried to pull free but Magnum held him close, sucking his lips tighter around his cock his partner came with a guttural moan. He kept up his movements, helping him draw out his orgasm until Rick got too sensitive to bear it any longer.

Magnum moved quickly, capturing Rick's lips again as he continued fucking into his own fist. Rick pushed his hand away, before replacing it with his own spit-slicked one. The taller man grunted and rutted into the slick heat, his face buried in Rick's neck, tasting the sweat against his bruised lips. 

"Come on, come on, come on," Rick whispered urgently, his thumb rubbing against the head of his cock with each movement. 

The mix of pleasure and pain was almost overwhelming when his orgasm finally rushed through him. He could feel his muscles contracting and relaxing in waves, causing his whole body to shiver against the man below him, sighing almost inaudibly in ecstasy. They stayed like this for a few long moment, the aftershocks washing over them, making their limbs feel heavy and relaxed.

After a while, Magnum rolled back onto his own sleeping bag and they both continued to catch their breaths in silence.

"I-" Rick began, sounding unsure.

"I think that proves it," Magnum replied cheerily.

"Proves what?" 

"Definitely not so straight after all."

Rick shoved him off his sleeping bag for that but it was alright since that ended in another make out session and if the remainder of their survival training consisted of less walking and a lot more orgasms? Well, their Sergeant didn't need to know.


End file.
